1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more specifically, to an electronic device with a pivoting mechanism capable of providing different torques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern society, an All-In-One PC becomes one of the most popular consumer electronic devices. The All-In-One PC often includes a touch display module, a pivoting mechanism and a supporting frame. The pivoting mechanism is connected to the supporting frame and the touch display module, so that the touch display module can pivot relative to the supporting frame. A user can push the touch display module to pivot relative to the supporting frame to adjust a view angle of the touch display module to meet the user's requirement. However, in a procedure of pivoting the touch display module relative to the supporting frame, because the torque provided by a torsion spring of the pivoting mechanism cannot be adjusted continuously according to a torque generated by the gravity of the touch display module, an unsmooth feeling of the user occurs in the procedure of pushing the display module. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a pivoting mechanism capable of facilitating the user to push the touch display module to pivot relative to the supporting frame smoothly.